I Caught Fire In Your Eyes
by KiriNoMiko
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are exact opposites, but when Kisame's burnt by the fire in his partners eyes will he ever be able to escape the flames? KisaIta SongFic, YaoiSlashShonen ai


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto

**AN: **personallyI don't like this fic all that much, I'm not a SongFic person, but still, tell me what you think!

Italics is the song, standard text is thoughts, and bold is speech.

* * *

**I** **C** a u g h t **F** i r e (**I** n **Y** o u r **E** y e s)

* * *

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head 0n your chest waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my hear your voice again_

* * *

It's dark and cold outside. Wet too.

I want to go out.

But am I allowed?

Am I Fuck.

Because this gorgeous piece of ass on whom I am resting has insisted that I remain right here.

The very same man who almost made me into a goddamned pedo.

Fortunately by the time I couldn't hold myself back any longer he was old enough.

And willing I might add.

* * *

_Could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me so kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin_

* * *

That time when you though I was dying. Dead.

I felt that light touch against my skin

I almost thought my heart (what's left of it) would stop

But no. It just went that much faster.

And so I opened my eyes not to the familiar deadpan but to a smirk. A _smirk._

* * *

_I'm Melting_

* * *

Those crimson eyes of yours told me exactly what would happen to me if I ever did such a reckless thing again.

So I didn't.

The fire in your eyes could melt all the stones in Iwagakure.

* * *

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

* * *

Even though I never did _that_ again, I still saw those glowing red spheres of yours on countless occasions.

I was desperate to see them so beautiful and mysterious unlike my tiny black dots.

I would drink in the flames of your anger

It was the only emotion you were capable of showing.

You said you'd have to watch me closely for both our sakes

Do you remember?

* * *

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me now_

* * *

You never gave me a chance did you?

That fire was made to catch me whether you knew it or not

Like a fish to an angelfish

I'm the fish, no surprise there

And you're the angel

* * *

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other_

_Trust_

_These words are stones_

* * *

Do you know what?

I used to let myself be captured by the enemy just so I could see those flames

They captivated me

They took the breath from my lungs

But at the same time I felt another tug in the pit of my stomach

I trusted you too much

We're born and bred killers

But there's that T word chasing its way around my head.

* * *

_Why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

* * *

You knew I'd reject the med-nins, but I doubt even you knew why

Those black commas span in your eyes

I was engulfed in black flames

There was no choice in the matter after that

So I was treated to another smirk.

* * *

_I'm melting_

_I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

* * *

Then there was the night Deidara blew up my room because I called him a woman

It seemed like a good idea at the time

So I shared your room while you treated the burns

No smirks this time

But those icy lips of yours engulfed my mouth in flame

Did you know I was awake?

* * *

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time that I caught fire_

* * *

Morning came but I wouldn't let you go

Sleep had tangled our bodies together

I wasn't about to ignore my luck

* * *

_Stay with me_

_Lay with me now_

* * *

The burns didn't help my plight

You got free and I fell

**Little help Itachi-san?**

For a small guy you're pretty strong you know?

I still managed to get you back onto the bed though

* * *

_Just stay with me now_

* * *

This time I asked for the taste of that fire, rather than just accepting it – supposedly unknowingly

Did I see a blush?

I don't know

But my body was engulfed in those pleasurable flames

* * *

_We could take our heads off_

* * *

I lost it

That burning sensation?

I know you felt it too.

* * *

_Stay in bed_

_Just make love_

_That's all_

* * *

I knew we were different

Big/Small

Brute Strength/Silent Killer

Beast/Beauty

That's why I wanted you

Why you wanted me

Why we wanted each other

* * *

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting_

_I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

* * *

My room was unfixable

But I stayed with you

You told me I could remain for as long as I wanted

I never stopped wanting

* * *

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

* * *

**Kisame?**

The rain has stopped

**Yeah Itachi-san?**

**Don't ever do that again.**

There they are

Those flaming red eyes

I can catch the fire in them now

I drink it in greedily

* * *

_Like my first time that I caught fire_

* * *

**Sure Itachi-san**

* * *

_Just stay with me, lay with me_

_Stay with me _

_Lay with me_

* * *

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi . . .

**Sleep**

**Yeah Itachi-san**

I can't get enough of that fire in him

I _want_ to be burnt

I lean up to him and my body is filled with that burning sensation as our lips touch and I drink in that frozen fire

**Sleep** he repeats

* * *

_Let's sleep till the sun burns down_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_We'll sleep till the sun burns down_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

Yeah it's better than I thought it was . . . but still

Let me know what you think! The Song is: "I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)" by The Used

* * *


End file.
